


ignition

by cloudyskii



Series: balance, stability, power, and freedom [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Other, Pro-Bending, but the boy-girl thing is not canon anymore, but then he pulled a bitch move and disappeared, geonu is sick, hEY at atla au!, heeseung air bending master, jake is still rich, jay is a metalbending cop, jungwon’s the avatar ahkflsgjk, niki just wants to keep sunoo safe, onLY THE AVATAR MASTER OF ALL FOUR ELEMENTS COULD DEFEAT THE FIRE NATION, sHABAM 3am thoughts at work, sunghoon still skates, sunoo doesnt have a role here much but later he will, taki just wants a home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskii/pseuds/cloudyskii
Summary: /iɡˈniSH(ə)n/the act of setting something on fire or starting it to burn.the phoenix will rise from the ashes.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Geonu/Lee Heeseung, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: balance, stability, power, and freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129799
Comments: 71
Kudos: 48





	1. nulla. ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iuwui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuwui/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [hypegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypegirl/gifts), [consistently_inconsistent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/gifts).



> dedicated to some of my favorite eggie writers 💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! :D  
> this is my first fic ebhefguhef  
> ahfjdkls this is a prologue :”)  
> the next chapter will be longer tho 
> 
> gsdjhkldfs  
> keyboard smash = stress reliever

there’s two types of people in the world: those with power, and those without.

**niki** is a cold person. he’ll betray, use, and manipulate what he can to protect the people he loves- at any cost. he’ll sacrifice what he has to as long as the fox-eyed boy is safe. 

_how far are you willing to go for peace?_

**jay** is so close to his dream, so close he can touch it. he’s not going to let anything else stand in his way. 

_would you give up your dream to say goodbye?_

there’s always been a part of **jake** which has longed to be a bender. he’s wanted to feel special, be special for so long. but in this moment, there’s nothing he wants more than to be normal.

_why is it so hard to admit to imperfection?_

all that **sunghoon** wanted was to make his parents proud. he always abided by the rules, never disappointing. somehow, he can never reach their unrealistic expectations. 

_how do you break the glass when you’ve only been surrounded by windows?_

**sunoo** has been shielded from the cruel world for his whole life. he’s been taught only what they want him to hear. he always comes in second, and he’s fine with that. 

_would you admit that you’re wrong?_

**jungwon** only knows one thing: that the world is extremely cruel. he knows that people like him, who aren’t high up on the hierarchy suffer. so much is happening, and he wishes he could just stop time.

_are you willing to sacrifice all that you have?_

**heeseung** has always been the shoulder to cry on, and people know they can rely on him. everyone comes to him when they have problems, and no one expects any less from him. 

_who will be your shoulder to cry on?_

how far for peace? 

your dream, or goodbye?

admit your imperfections?

can you shatter the glass?

you’re wrong?

willing to sacrifice?

who’s your shoulder?

**ignition**

**01.26.21**

**-**

**XX.XX.XX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn’t read the tags, this is an avatar: the last air bender alternate universe! i got this idea from 3am thoughts
> 
> “well i just finished binging legend of korra... what if i inserted enhypen- GASP”
> 
> so yeah, hope this doesn’t flop :”)


	2. i. moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moon is bright tonight as two best friends part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all the support!! i hope you enjoy this next chapter <33 i really like reading your comments when i’m having a bad day, they make me feel a lot better hehe  
> i dont know if anyone else does this or if it’s just me 
> 
> holy shit this got popular sorry to keep you all waiting for so long :’) i’m horrible with deadlines i’m going to fail college oh no 
> 
> GOD it took so long to figure out how to insert a link bUT I DID IT  
> you can listen to the song while reading  
> it adds to the angsty feeling✨ 
> 
> also HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO JUNGWON AND GEONU ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ i’m really bad with updating on time and i started this chapter like a month ago and haven’t updated yet i’m sorry :’) but happy birthday to our vocal kings! i miss their interactions TuT hopefully one day~
> 
> WHY THE HELL AM I SO BAD WITH UPDATING IM SORRY IF THIS FIC NEVER GETS FINISHED I SWEAR IM FIXING LITTLE HTINGS IN THE PLOT  
> i binge wrote over 1000 words and still am working through the writers block  
> thAT WAS OVER A MONTH AGO  
> cries  
> 
> 
> enjoy !

_it rained in my heart_

_would you have known?_

_wander about the dream of losing you_

[-day and night from start up: ost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om1z8yJt4R8)

it was a cold night, around 7 pm. the faint lights of republic city cast an uneven glow, other, less populated parts of the city dimmed as they had no lights while the capital was bursting with color. the probending arena was a shimmering gold, and sunghoon could see its glow from a mile away. the moon was half way full, in about two or three weeks it would be full. _a waterbender’s strongest moment is during the full moon._

“are you excited to see your friends back at the northern water tribe?” his mother asked, which yes, he was, but his friends at the northern water tribe were always so... dulled. they all thought the exact same, they all acted the same, hell, they even looked the same. they acted very uniform. sure, being uniform and organized isn’t a bad thing, but it had gotten too repetitive. the same old shit, over and over again, unlike republic city. the four nations had come together to live in harmony, like avatar aang wanted. peace was here at last, and after a century of war there was finally common ground. slowly but surely, people and the land began to heal again.

neither of sunghoon’s best friends were of water tribe descent, both of jay’s parents being from the earth kingdom while jake’s mother was a firebender and his father was an earth kingdom resident. that’s what happens when you live in republic city: you find people of all different backgrounds, and some of them just click with you. 

the young male had vague memories of strolling down republic city when he was just a child, mouth gaped open in awe as he clutched his mother’s hand while glancing at all the shop stalls. the venders had said things to advertise their stand, along the lines of, “get your fresh street food here! $6 a piece!” and, “the finest cloth that you’ll ever feel! much better than that stall over there... i heard they had an ant infestation the other day...” (“hey! we did not!”) and so on and so forth. 

sometimes, he missed his childhood.

_but now is not the time to dwell in the past..._

sunghoon didn’t know how to reply, but luckily he hadn’t needed to. his father (and his uncle, who was helping carry all of their furniture and luggage onto the ferry) arrived, and sunghoon straightened up ever so slightly. his parents were very judgmental, often justifying their favor or dislike for a person based on how wealthy their family was or the blood in their veins. they often took favor to fellow water tribe 

“are you ready to go?” his father asked. his mother nodded, but sunghoon hesitated. 

“a few more minutes...” 

sunghoon’s parents exchanged conflicted looks. “are you... waiting for someone?” and sunghoon didn’t know what to say, to tell the truth, or lie? 

but, as all lies do have some consequence, sunghoon caved. “yeah, jake and jay were supposed to be here by now.” his parents frowned, but didn’t comment further. 

but really, they weren’t able to comment further when jake arrived, alone. now, sunghoon had always been a little paranoid: _where’s jay? did he get hurt? is he in trouble? do they need my help?_ thankfully, jake was smiling. so unless his friend was some kind of psycho, jay was most likely fine. 

“hey, hoonie,” jake said, waving and smiling softly, “this is kind of routine, huh?” and it was routine, sunghoon was constantly switching between the northern water tribe and republic city, inconsistent and indecisive. because of his figure skating career, sunghoon constantly went back and forth between the two locations, between his two homes.

only this time, he wasn’t coming back to the city. 

“hey.” there was awkward silence. “isn’t jay supposed to be here, too?” sunghoon isn’t a mean person, he tells himself that every day, but he cringed at the question realizing how rude it sounded. like he didn’t want jake here, when in fact he did.

jake seemed to notice it, too, and his smile faltered for a second. but he’s always been a cheerful soul, and didn’t let it waver his mood. “it’s his first shift tonight, remember? jay the metalbending cop, imagine that?” sunghoon couldn’t help but crack a grin at that, and his smile made jake beam as well.

“tell him that i said congratulations,” sunghoon said. jake nodded. 

more silence ensued. 

jake broke the silence yet again (it was something sunghoon relied on him for), “so, when are you coming back?” sunghoon bristled. “maybe when you’re back, jay can show us around at the station or something. we could go visit euijo-”

“jake.”

jake halted his rambling. “yeah?”

this was going to be hard, and sunghoon immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth next. “i’m not coming back to republic city.”

the bomb was dropped. jake’s smile vanished as if it was non-existent. “...what?”

sunghoon could feel the frog in his throat, he could feel his voice starting to break. the words tumbled out, and he couldn’t stop them. “i’m going back to live in the northern water tribe for my skating. i’m going to perform during the next full moon for the tribe leaders... and i need to prepare.”

it hurt. the upset look on jake’s face was enough to destroy sunghoon’s hopes alone. “oh...”

jake bit the inside of his cheek, almost like he was trying to hold the words on his mind in. “i’m... really happy for you. must be an amazing opportunity, right?” sunghoon wanted to slap some sense into him, but that was jake. selfless, always putting others first. 

sunghoon pursed his lips into a fine line and nodded, glancing down at the wooden dock that they were standing on. it was easier to say goodbye that way, and it didn’t hurt as much. he stuffed his hands in his pockets, rubbing the top of the smooth stone which had somehow gotten there (he hadn’t known how) with his thumb. 

“y-yeah.” this was supposed to be a good thing, so why did it feel so horrible? republic city had grown on him when it wasn’t supposed to. 

jake huffed, staring off into the horizon. “...gonna miss you... a lot...”

fuck, fuck, fuck. tears stung the corners of his eyes. _you weren’t supposed to cry, you weren’t supposed to cry, goddammit._ they rolled down his cheeks, pooling by his feet. everything. everything he had here wasn’t going to be at the northern water tribe, everything he hadn’t wanted was going to be there in that hellhole. 

“m-me, too,” sunghoon stopped himself from saying more before his voice could break. it already had. he sniffed. “um...” and there wasn’t much to say. it felt like an hour had passed, to sunghoon, at least.

sunghoon could feel the pressing eyes of his parents, expectantly waiting for him to wrap up his little “goodbye”. their eyes drilled holes in his neck, sending shivers up his spine. not wanting to keep his parents waiting any longer, he shoved the smooth, black stone into jake’s hands before he could object. 

“i- since i’m not coming back... take this,” he said, not trusting his voice to go above a whisper. but jake was a good listener. they locked eyes, and sunghoon wanted to pull away, but he couldn’t. staring into his warm, brown, eyes... it felt like he was getting lost. 

jake overturned the stone in his hands, accidentally fumbling with it and dropping the tiny thing. “..ah, whoops,” he bent over to pick it up, “thanks, hoon. i like it.”

sunghoon smiled. “glad you do.” 

their silence was broken (again, for god’s sake! can a man get his privacy, hyung?!) by sunghoon’s brother. (“sunghoon-ah! it’s time to go, hurry up!”)

sunghoon nodded reluctantly, turning back to his best friend. “the ferry is here...” 

jake hummed, before reaching forwards and wrapping sunghoon in a hug. 

it didn’t matter that jake was a good 3-4 inches shorter than sunghoon. it didn’t matter that this was the last time they’d see each other in a long time. sunghoon didn’t care that his parents were watching. he just enjoyed the moment, savoring the last, bittersweet moments. 

“your hair smells like cinnamon,” sunghoon commented. jake chuckled, and sunghoon swore he saw the familiar glint of a tear slip out of his eyes. 

_“goodbye, sunghoon.”_

_“goodbye, jake.”_

it was late at night, probably 9 or 10. jake didn’t care. 

he was still turning the smooth, tiny stone over and over again in his hand. 

his mom was probably looking for him.

not wanting to leave his mother worried, he stood up, huffing and wiping the tears from his cheeks. god, he probably looked so unpresentable, but he didn’t care.

jake normally cared a lot about things, what was wrong with himself?

“one day... one day the stars will align. one day, we’ll see each other again.”

somewhere, in the distance, in a hidden (very hidden place, they relocated. and they had chosen niki’s option, too! screw you, kyungmin), secluded building, a quiet, young fire bending master-in-training stood in front of a huge bulletin board.

and on the board was a map of the entire world.

red.

the color of fire. the color of roses. of love.

and also, of blood.

and the entire map was flooded with red.

except for one place that was still the plain, ivory color that the map had originally come with before each and every city and country began to _fall_ to their might. with the fall came the red. the fire. the wilting and dying roses. the last goodbyes.

and the blood.

(but, of course, niki never got to see this. apparently he was ‘too innocent’, so he stayed behind with sunoo-hyung and taki.)  
  


_but that’s going to change,_ niki thought to himself. _we’re going to bring peace to the whole world. there’s going to be no more fighting._

_i’m doing the right thing._

_right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG IM SORRY :”) 
> 
> i think sunghoon’s parents are racist  
> well hoonie is gone  
> and won’t make a comeback for a hot second  
> but he does have an arc planned please dont kill me sunghoon stans i’m oN YOUR SIDE
> 
> probably going to write a crackfic with my deadass humor one of these days
> 
> one day~
> 
> also i’m lonely :’) and i animate so if you want to see that kind of stuff head over to my instagram ! @txniesflowershop :D ik someone asked my for my insta before but it’s currently locked (i can’t access it, but my dad can and deletes all gcs i’m in) so i made another !! 
> 
> forgot to ask but what benders/bending powers/occupations do you think enhypen has? hehe ;) 
> 
> anYGAYS  
> bye for now !

**Author's Note:**

> i am the mELON LORD
> 
> MUAHAHAHAAAAA
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
